Messenger or more?
by Adiver
Summary: Someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life - again. When they find a half dead girl clutching a note for Gibbs the team start asking questions.Is she a messenger or more? pls read n review!
1. A girl and some words

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**This is just something I thought about at around midnight****.**** It is probably crap so if I don't get ten or so reviews in the first week I'll delete it. Yay my sixth fanfic! (six is my lucky number!) As always it is dedicated to Penelope Louise who is the ultimate Tiva fan. Inspired by Pauley Perrettes' Fear. You can listen to a preview on the ncismusic website.**

1.

There was an alleyway. A dark alleyway filled with rubbish and grime. Rats ran inbetween the rubbish and smoke filled the air.

There was a young girl. She was about nine years old and had beautiful red hair. She was half naked, covered in blood and looked like she needed a good wash. Tears ran down her face as she crouched in the far corner of the alleyway. She leaned back against the wall, with a knife in her stomach. In her right hand was an NCIS badge. In the other was a scrap of paper with a hastily scribbled note. She summoned her last shuddering breath and shouted, "MOMMY!" and then, "DADDY!" across the filthy alleyway. Then her head rolled back as the darkness consumed her.

* * *

Mcgee sat in the lab. He twirled around in his chair. He tapped his fingers on the table. He cricked his neck.

"What's up Mcgee?" asked Abby.

Mcgee jumped when he heard her. "Writer's block." he sighed.

Abby read over his shoulder for a little while before pointing out several mistakes. "You need to spell through right." she said, "and hatched." She continued to criticise him.

"Thanks!" said Mcgee after the first few pointers. Then as Abby continued to prattle on he stopped smiling.

"Why don't you have Agent Lisa and Agent Tommy have a fight over whether they should be together? Then Ziva – sorry, Lisa – tells Tommy that she can kill a man twenty different ways with a paperclip."

"It's too much like the real characters."

"Ziva and Tony won't mind." Abby shrugged.

"How do you know its Tony and Ziva?" demanded Mcgee.

"Everyone does." Said Abby, shaking her head. "Why don't you have me drink caf-pow?"

"Who said you were in there?" said Mcgee.

"It's so obvious!" said Abby.

"Look, for the record my book is not based on 'Team Gibbs'." He said.

Abby shrugged, "It is Mcgee. You need to pick better names to cover it."

"No it's not!" he moaned.

"Can you have me be kidnapped by this evil freak and you save me? Then Ziva kicks Tony's ass because he asked her to pay for their date? Then Gibbs finally confesses his love for Jenny?" she asked as she nonchalantly chewed on a chip.

"NO!" exclaimed Mcgee. "Thanks for all the help Abs but…"

"WHAT?" she snapped.

Mcgee gulped. Abby was scary when she was mad. "I don't have writers block anymore." He was just about to run back to the bullpen when Tony appeared in the door.

"Hey Mcgoo!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hi Tony." Muttered Mcgee unenthusiastically.

"Dead colonel!" Said Tony, "Let's go!"

"Bye Abby!" said Mcgee, "Thanks for the help!"

* * *

A while later the team walk into an alleyway. It was filled with rubbish and grime. Rat's ran in-between the rubbish and smoke filled the air. In the middle of the alleyway there was the body of a man. He was about thirty years old and there was no visible means of death. As usual Ducky had not arrived yet.

"Start photographing!" yelled Gibbs.

The team obediently grabbed their cameras and started snapping away. Tony took the middle. Ziva took the back.

Ducky walked into the gloomy alleyway. Mr Palmer followed close behind carrying a case. Ducky knelt by the body. Gibbs waited patiently while Ducky determined the cause and time of death.

"What we got Duck?" he asked.

"Death by blunt force trauma at around o-four-hundred." He replied before looking round and pointing at a big stick. "Probably with that."

Gibbs picked it up and nodded when he found blood on it. He was just about to reply when he heard Ziva's voice echo softly in the alley. "Gibbs." She almost whispered as she stood over something. Gibbs quickly walked over and saw what she was looking at. She was looking at what looked like the corpse of a young girl of about nine. Ziva held the gem encrusted star of David on her necklace and muttered something in Hebrew. Gibbs bent to the girl's neck and was surprised to find a pulse.

"DUCK!" he yelled, "GET THE HELL OVER HERE! TONY CALL AN AMBULANCE! MCGEE HELP!"

The team rushed over, Tony grabbing his cell as he went. Their faces dropped as they say the half-naked figure covered in blood.

"She needs CPR!" said Ducky.

Tony spoke as quietly into his cell phone as he could. Gibbs carefully leaned over and gently administered CPR. As he sat back on his heals he saw a something glint in the sunlight. He realised that it was the girl's beautiful red hair. Then he noticed the badge in her hand.

"Ziva!" he said urgently as he pointed at the badge. Ziva took a quick glance and confirmed what Gibbs had thought.

"It is one of ours!" she gasped.

Gibbs was now crouched over the other hand. He saw a piece of paper in it and took it. It read:

_**One down, three to go**_

_**The brunette, black or red?**_

It took Gibbs only seconds to figure out the meaning of the message. "DOWN ZIVA!" he yelled as shots rang out over their heads.

"Naird, Schiesse, malaka, SHIT!" yelled Ziva as she held her arm. Minutes later an ambulance came squealing round the corner.

**I promise I will try to put ch2 on tomorrow night. It depends on how much homework I get. Please review! :)**


	2. Armed Guard

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**I hope you're enjoying this! Thanks for all the views and reviews. Thanks for your patience. I'm having real trouble finding time but as always Penny is there egging me on. Thanks Penny! This is for all the people who hate being trapped with the same people in the same place for a long time.**

Jenny and Abby stalked into the hospital with six armed guards surrounding. Jenny looked fit to kill someone. Abby looked scared. The armed guards looked bored. The receptionist's eyes were wide as she took their names.

"Jenny Shepheard and Abby Scuito here for Ziva David and the mystery girl." snapped Jenny. The young receptionist gulped, nodded and started typing on her computer. Jenny scowled at the floor but looked up when she heard Gibbs running round the corner.

"Jen!" he said as he ran up next to her.

"Are you going to tell me why I got a call saying that Ziva and a young girl were in hospital and Abby and I had to come here under ARMED guard?" she moaned.

Gibbs sensed the anger in her voice and saw the flash in her eyes. He tried to keep his explanation short. "We were called to collect the body of a dead colonel and Ziva found a little girl. She was practically half dead. In one of her hands was an NCIS badge. In the other hand was this-" he said as he held out the scrap of paper. Jenny and Abby gasped when they saw it. "That's when the shots rang out."

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" said Abby as she jumped up and down. "Is Ziva OK?!!!"

"Yes, the bullet only grazed her arm, she is argueing with the doctor." said Gibbs. Abby relaxed when she heard this but still looked keyed up.

"And the child?" asked Jenny.

"Stable. She was stabbed but the knife did not go very far into her stomach. She's just shell shocked." nodded GIbbs.

"Can I go now?" moaned Jenny.

"Yes but I want you, Abby and Ziva to be under protective custody twenty-four seven." said Gibbs.

Jenny and Abby gasped. Their usually overactive jaws were given a good rest. Abby recovered first. "NO WAY!" she said.

"Yes way." said Gibbs as he pecked her on the cheek and turned her towards the door. He looked at Jenny and she reluctantly stalked towards the door. Gibbs stalked back to Ziva's ward.

As he appraoched he bed he heard "You idiot! I am well! It is just a bullet graze!" GIbbs smirked as he drew back the curatin. He saw Ziva, slouched on the bed, while a scared looking doctor stood beside her.

"Yes, Miss David," he said, "You can go home."

"It's Da-veed!" moaned Ziva as she stalked out of the ward. "Thanks!" she called over her shoulder.

"Better?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes." scowled Ziva.

Gibbs nodded at the armed guard behind him. "This is your armed guard." he said, "BE NICE!"

"Would I ever not?" asked Ziva as she flirtatiously flashed a smile at the guard. The guard gulped. He had heard about Ziva's reputation.

* * *

They all ended up in Abby's lab. It was split into three sections already so it was perfect. Jenny transported her office downstairs in the lift which earned her some glances. Ziva took her computer into the middle section which had a sofa in it. Abby had the first section which had major maspec and the rest of her famly in it. They all hated being there. The atmosphere was tense. They all knew that there could be an attack on their life's at any time. Questions ran through their heads. Why did someone want to hurt them? Why did someone want to hurt Gibbs? Who was the mystery girl? Abby was running the girl's DNA through AFIS. So far she had no luck.

About an hour later Gibbs walked into the lab. He was juggling several drinks. Everyone jumped up when they heard him and they grouped together into the first section of the lab. You could tell the difference between them by the drinks they had chose. Abby had her caf-pow. Ziva had a strawberry and banana shake. Jenny had a strong coffee with lots of sugar. GIbbs had a strong coffee - no sugar.

They all anxiously grabbed their drinks. "Any news?" asked Jenny.

"The girl is fine but she is not conscious yet. We have had not news on her attacker." said Gibbs.

He was just about to say more when Abby's computer beeped. "It's the girl's DNA!" she said as she jumped up and down in excitement. She looked slightly shocked when a security announcement popped up on her computer screen. "I don't have high enough SECURITY CLEARANCE!" she moaned.

Gibbs looked at Jenny. Jenny realised instantly that he wanted her to open the file. She stepped infront of the keyboard and started typing. Minutes later some pictures popped up on the screen.

One of the pictures was a picture of Jenny. The caption read 'Jenny Shepheard'. Another was a picture of Gibbs. The caption read 'Lee-roy Jethro GIbbs'. Underneath the two pictures was a pictuer of the mystery girl. The caption read 'Elizabeth Shepheard'. Jenny felt nasious and the familiar pit of fear in her stomach flared up. Gibbs grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the lift. Jenny felt herself being roughly shoved into the lift. She slammed into the sides. Gibbs flipped the switch to stop the lift. Jenny saw the anger in his eyes and gulped. This was not going to end well.

**Thanks for all those who reviewed. I can't believe I got SEVEN reviews for one chapter. (as you may have seen I'm crap at getting reviews!) I'm going to aim for twenty reviews this week. I promise I will get ch3 on tomorrow night. Thanks again to Penelope Louise who is always there with fanfic ideas and funny stuff and great songs. Thanks again 4 all the reviews :) Bye!**


	3. Hospital

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**I'm running ahead of schedule. I promise I will try to get ch4 on tomorrow night but I can't guarantee anything. K thnxs 4 all the reviews. Their really inspiring! Lalelis ure right: they will have to learn to stop messing with Gibbs one day but it will be a shame! Thanks again 2 Penny. I have added a quote from twilight in here so try to find it!**

Jenny gulped as she leaned against the corner of the elevator. Gibbs was in the opposite corner. For some reason Gibbs seemed so big. It reminded her of a quote - 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb'. The next part didn't fit but it was a good match. She gulped and prepared herself as Gibbs' ice cold blue eyes bore into her.

"You had our daughter and didn't tell me!" said Gibbs. His voice was dangerously quiet.

Jenny stared at the floor, at a loss for what to say. "You were gone by the time she was born. You weren't there and she said she was fine without a dad. Plus I didn't know where you were until I became director."

"You could have found out." He snarled.

"I didn't want to." She said, jutting out her chin.

Gibbs' eyes bulged and Jenny knew she had hit a pressure point.

"YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO KNOW ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!" he practically shouted.

"You weren't there and you didn't call me anymore." Jenny shot back.

"I didn't know if you were undercover! Also, we decided we weren't going to have anything to do with each other anymore!" said Gibbs.

This broke Jenny's stride but she quickly regained her balance. "You decided that we weren't going to have anything to do with each other." She said.

"NO. WE DECIDED!" Gibbs shouted.

"YOU DIDN'T CARE!" yelled Jenny.

"I just wanted you to be happy." Said Gibbs.

Jenny looked up into his eyes and realised he meant every word he said. It shocked her slightly. She never knew that Gibbs had just wanted her to be happy. "I would have been happy with you but I just wanted you to be happy." She said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

Gibbs held her shoulders and stared into her eyes. Jenny hated the way his eyes were when he was angry. "I loved you." He said, "And still do."

Jenny smiled and then kissed him. They kissed for what only seemed like seconds before Gibbs broke away. "People want to use the lift." He said and flipped the switch. Jenny nodded. "Let's go see our kid." He said.

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny linked arms as they stepped into the hospital. Jenny leaned into him as if she was scared about what they were going to find. Gibbs put a comforting shoulder around her arm. He had let the armed guard go have a couple of hours off. He just wanted it to be himself, Jenny and their kid.

They walked through several wards before coming to their daughter's ward. It gave Gibbs a reality check. He had never thought that he would say, "My daughter" anymore. He wondered if she was going to be as perfect as Kelly.

The door seemed to take an eternity to swing open. Gibbs was shocked at what he saw. The young girl in the bed was definitely his and Jenny's. She had the longest, softest beautiful red hair that he had seen. It was the exact same shade of red as Jenny's. Then there were her eyes. They were the exact same piercing blue as his. There was also a shock for Gibbs. The figure wrapped in sheets looked so frail, so sad. Gibbs just wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was alright. Instead he had to sit by her side and stroke her hand.

He sat by her side and listened to the heavy, measured sound of her breathing. It was agonizing. The doctor soon noticed they were there and came in to speak to them.

"How is she doctor?" asked Jenny.

"She is fine. We are just waiting for her to wake up." He said.

"Is she in pain?" she asked.

"We won't know until she wakes up." Said the doctor as he sadly shook his head. "She is lucky. It could have been a lot worse."

Jenny smiled and sat back down next to Elizabeth. The doctor left. "Please wake up Lizzie." She muttered as she stroked her hand. "Please!" she begged.

An hour later Gibbs and Jenny were preparing to leave. They were just saying their good-byes to Lizzie when her eyes fluttered.

Jenny gasped. Her girl had finally woken up! "Lizzie?" she asked. The girl nodded. "Are you ok?" The girl nodded again. "Can you see me?" The girl fully opened her eyes and her smile became wide when she saw Jenny.

"Mum!" she said surprised.

"Lizzie!" exclaimed Jenny.

"Why am I in a hospital?" asked Lizzie.

"You don't remember what happened?" asked Jenny. Concern spread across her face.

Lizzie looked around for a moment. Then she inhaled deeply and fell back into her pillow. Fear and pain crossed across her face. Tears ran down her face. "He grabbed me." she gasped, "He kept touching me. That room. So dark and scary. The knife. The alleyway."

Jenny gently stroked her hair. "It's ok baby." she whispered as Lizzie cried.

Lizzie looked round the room and noticed Gibbs. "Who are you?" she manged to choke thorugh her tears.


	4. Awake

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**Well done to all those who got the quote in the last chapter. For those who didn't it was 'the lion fell in love with the lamb' from Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. Those who didn't get it haven't lived (I'm a member of Twilight aholics anonymous but yes, I know NCIS is better). Thank's again for all the reviews! This is already my most popular story and it's also my third shortest. This chapter is for all those who haven't discovered Taylor Swift yet (mostly my class).**

Jenny sat up straight. She felt Gibbs' eyes on her. She took a deep breath before answering, "He is your father, Lizzie."

Lizzie gasped. This was her dad? She immediately saw the similarities. He had merciless, ice cold, blue eyes just like her. He seemed a little old but Lizzie didn't mind. She had a dad at last! She surveyed him inquisitively. He did the same to her.

"How old are you?" she asked.

Gibbs laughed. Jenny was shocked, "Lizzie!" she exclaimed. She knew she had brought her daughter up better than that and was embarrassed.

"You know you should never ask a man that." Gibbs replied. He decided he rally liked his daughter. She was feisty and quick. That was good.

"I thought you were never meant to ask a woman that." She said.

Gibbs laughed again and ruffled her hair.

"That's my girl." He smiled.

"I'll go get the doctor now you're awake." Said Jenny.

That left Gibbs and Lizzie alone together. "So what do you do for a living?" asked Lizzie.

"You know your mum is the director of NCIS?" asked Gibbs.

"Yep." Said Lizzie.

"Well, she's my boss." Said Gibbs.

Lizzie laughed. "No way!" she smiled. "Mum must have a great time bossing you around!" Gibbs looked at the floor, embarrassed. Lizzie was laughing her head off. "So why haven't you seen me before?" she asked, her tone serious now.

Gibbs sighed. He had known that this question was going to come. "I didn't know Jenny had a kid until today. I didn't know I was a dad until about an hour ago."

Lizzie's face fell. She knew there was a reason why her dad had not visited. She didn't know that it was going to be like this.

Jenny came back into the room with the doctor. The doctor examined Lizzie and after about ten minutes he pronounced her fit.

"You can go if you want Miss Shepheard." He told her. Lizzie smiled and jumped out of the bed. She was a little shaky on her feet but Gibbs steadied her. She quickly got dressed and made her way towards the door.

Gibbs stopped her. "Do you want a piggy back?" he asked.

"Yes please!" she exclaimed.

"Jethro!" moaned Jenny but it was too late. Lizzie was already on Gibbs' back.

They all walked out of the hospital together. Gibbs smiled. He had a family again. At last.

* * *

Gibbs showed Lizzie down to the lab. He was going to let her spend some time with Abby. Tony had thought it was a bad idea. "Our Abby with a minor!" he had exclaimed. Gibbs had ignored him. As usual.

"Hi!" Abby had squealed. She instantly pulled Lizzie into a rib breaking hug. Lizzie smiled as she was crushed. It was nice to be wanted.

"Hi." She had said smiling.

Gibbs handed Abby a caf-pow, kissed her on the cheek and told her to 'be good'. Then he had left.

That was an hour ago. Abby had drunk her caf-pow. Lizzie had drunk a mini one. They had discussed quantum physics and were now onto the periodic table.

"So Ag is Argon. CO is Cobalt. He is helium. How much fun have you had with helium?" asked Lizzie. She was slightly hyper and was spinning round on her chair.

"My cousin and I inhaled enough to make our voices squeaky for like twenty minutes!" said Abby. As always, she was hyper.

"At my boarding school we broke into the lab and stole some helium and inhaled it. We got busted and had detention for like a week!" laughed Lizzie.

Abby smiled. This was definitely her type of girl.

Abby turned up her music.

"Your music is ok but I prefer other stuff." Said Lizzie.

"Like what?" asked Abby critically with her hands on her hips.

"You ever heard Love Story by Taylor Swift?" asked Lizzie.

"No." said Abby.

"You have not lived!" exclaimed Lizzie. She jumped in front of Abby's computer and brought up you tube. She quickly found the song and turned off Abby's music.

Then she stood up and sang with a voice as clear as crystals.

"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello."

Lizzie didn't see but Gibbs was standing in the doorway holding a caf-pow. He smiled when he heard her sing. She was as perfect as Kelly.

"Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'" Sang Lizzie.

Abby smiled when she heard her as well. This girl ahd a gift. She was really like GIbbs and Abby could see the Jenny in her as well.

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

Abby thought abuot the song. It wasn't really her type of music but she liked it. She was going to have to get Lizzie into thrashfist metal.

"Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"

Oh.

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,"

Gibbs thought about the song too. It was a good song and he was going to have to listen to more music now that Lizzie was here. He might actually listen to that mp3 thingymadgic that Abby had got him.

"And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

We were both young when I first saw you..."

Abby clapped when Lizzie finished. "OMG that was soooo good!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah it was!" said Gibbs from the door way.

Lizzie turned round. The look on her face was pure joy. She ran and gave him a massive hug. Gibbs hugged her back. It was good to have a kid, he thought. He handed Abby her caf-pow and walked to the elevator.

He was on a high when he walked into the bullpen. Life was perfect he thought. The thought was proved wrong when shots rang out and a scream he rocognized rang out thorugh the building.

**Thanks again to all those who reviewed! I'm thinking about Abby and Lizzie adn Ziva having a massive sing-a-long at the end. If you want to recommend a song please do in your review! Sorry about the evil cliff hanger. Bye :)**


	5. Shot

**Title:** Messenger or more?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! I hope this will put you at rest! Thanks again 2 Penny who is sitting beside me and will be pointing out my typos. Thanks for the reviews but I still can't think of many songs pls tell me some! I have hit my target for reviews this week so i am thinking about trying to get over 30 by Sunday.**

Gibbs knew where the shots were coming from. He knew who had been hurt. He knew whose awful scream it was. Ziva, Tony and Mcgee stared at him in shock. Gibbs raced up the stairs. The first thing he saw was the carpet, covered in glass. He saw Cynthia crouched down beside her desk. Everything seemed to be in slow motion to him. He ran through the door to Jenny's office. He saw her curled up in the far corner, unconscious, as blood streaked down her head. Gibbs looked around and realised that there was too much blood. Then he saw the massive bullet wound in Jenny's leg. He swore in a typical marine style before kneeling down beside her and hugging her. He didn't mind the blood on his jacket.

"Come on Jen." He whispered into her ear, "You're gonna be just fine."

He noticed Cynthia standing in the doorway. "Call an ambulance!" he yelled at her.

Gibbs rode in the ambulance with Jenny to the hospital. He held her hand as they rolled her through the corridors. They had to take her straight into surgery and remove the bullet otherwise she could bleed to death. Unusually, Gibbs waited patiently outside the door. He thought everything was going to be fine until he saw Abby and Lizzie coming down the corridor. Lizzie had tears streaking down her face as she ran to her dad. Abby followed close behind, in her normal worried state.

"OMG!" moaned Lizzie as she hugged Gibbs. "Is mum ok?"

"I don't know." Said Gibbs sadly.

Just then the doors to surgery opened. Jenny was coming out of surgery! Gibbs, Lizzie and Abby anxiously watched as Jenny was wheeled into a ward. She did not look good. Lizzie hid her face in Gibbs' chest and cried. She didn't want to see her mum like this. Abby just stared as Jenny disappeared down the long, white corridor.

The doctor stepped out of surgery.

"Mr Shepard?" he asked.

"No. It's Gibbs." Replied Gibbs. He hated it when this happened. Why did everyone think he was Jenny's husband?

The doctor gave Gibbs a weird look. "She's my boss and we accidentally had a kid." Gibbs explained. The doctor stared at him like he was an idiot. Well, I am sometimes, thought Gibbs.

"Well, if you want to know, she will be fine. She will have to use crutches for a few weeks. We will let her go home when she wakes up." He said.

Gibbs looked down at him and smiled. "Thanks." He said and rushed down the corridor with Lizzie and Abby to see her.

* * *

Jenny was lying in a bed in the middle of the room. Abby didn't like it in the hospital. It was too bright, white and clean. There was no black or heavy metal or any good music. Gibbs and Lizzie stood around the bed while Abby stood by the door. She slipped out to give them some privacy. It was so nice that Gibbs had a family again. His daughter, Lizzie, looked about only nine but she was really almost thirteen. She really was a genius. Abby liked her. A lot.

Gibbs looked at Jenny. She seemed so beautiful to him. Her long, red her was fanned out on the pillow. Her long eyelashes fluttered every so often but she didn't wake up.

Lizzie watched Gibbs. It was evident to her that Gibbs really did love her mom. He wouldn't show it that often but he did. She wondered what had happened in his past that had made him so sad. She wondered how he felt, meeting his daughter after all these years.

Abby had to go back to her lab after about an hour of waiting. Gibbs and Lizzie stayed for three hours before Gibbs decided to go back and figure out who had tried to shoot Jenny.

* * *

When he walked back into the NCIS building evrything was mayhem. Everyone wanted to know what had happened. Gossip had done it's rounds and there was rumors that Jenny's old lover had trie d to bump her off for having a relationship and a kid with Gibbs. Another rumor was that it was a terroist attack. Another was that the bullet had been meant to hit Cynthia who had supposedly dated a greek terroist. Tony and Ziva tried to sort out the rumors but they had no luck. Mcgee typed on his latest novel. He had some great ideas.

As soon as Gibbs walked into the bullpen with Lizzie everyone relaxed. It was going to be better now that Gibbs was there - wasn't it? Tony, Ziva and Mcgee instantly asked how Jenny was.

"She's fine." replied Gibbs, "She's sleeping but will wake up soon. The only problem is that she will have to use crutches."

Everyone smiled when they heard this. Ziva gave Lizzie a hug. Gibbs was just going to give the team their jobs when he heard a familier voice. He turned round and saw one grey head and one black head. He gasped as he remembered who they were. Today was not going well, thought Gibbs as he cursed under his breath.

**Thanks again to those faithful reviewers. Please review! You may have seen that I am famous for my evil cliffhangers :) so I thought you might like another one! pls review and start guessing who the people Gibbs doesn't want to see are! Bye :) ps pls pls pls review!**


	6. Discussion

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**Well done to all those who have guessed correctly after the last chapter (see below a couple of lines and there's your answer). As Lalelis says give yourself a brownie. Being british I would say go buy yourself an extra large cadbury's bar! Thanks again to all those who have reviewed. Thanks a lot to firefly4543 who has so far reviewed every chapter! Thanks 2 Pénny who has 2 and pointed out lots of typos thanks 'big sis!'.**

"Agent Fornell and Agent Sacs!" gasped Tony. He stared at the bored looking old guy with grey hair. He then looked at the scowling young guy with dark hair. He hadn't seen Sacs since - when was it? - when he was framed by Abby's lab monkey. He had been glad about that. He thought back and remembered being interviewed by Sacs. Boy, was that fun! Then he had done a fabulous table drumming rountine. He was proud of that. It had been captured by one of the cameras and he had made quite a bit by distrubiting it round NCIS. Ziva was the only one who had not bought a copy. That was a shame. Especially after she had given his but a 2/5. Come on! A guy of his power should get more!

"Hello Dinotzo." said Fornell. Tony sighed. He now felt the irritation that Ziva had when someone pronounced her name wrong. Sadly, Gibbs would kill him if he corrected Fornell.

"Hi Fornell!" said Ziva.

"Hello Miss David." said Fornell. That as unfair, thought Tony, how come he gets Ziva's name right?

"Fornell." nodded Gibbs.

"Gibbs." nodded Fornell back. Gibbs purposly walked past him and grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the elevator. They stepped inside. Gibbs flipped the switch.

"What the heck are you doing here?" he asked.

"After the failure of your FBI trained body guard I was called to investigate. Sacs voluunteered to come." Fornell scowled at Sacs' name. He didn't really like him but his boss said he had to come along.

"I want you to stay out of my way Fornell." said Gibbs, "Jenny is in hospital, my daughter has been in hospital and Ziva has been in hospital. I don't want Abby in hosiptal."

"Jenny!" gasped Fornell, "Wait a sec - your DAUGHTER?"

"Ah." said Gibbs.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!" exclaimed Fornell.

"Yeah." sighed Gibbs, "I didn't really know until today."

"You didn't know!" spluttered Fornell, "Whose is she?"

Gibbs hesitated before replying, "Jenny's."

Fornell burst out laughing, "You dirty old guy!"

"Hey!" Gibbs protested, " I know what you did when you were in training."

Fornell turned red. "When did this....encounter take place?" he asked.

"Paris." Gibbs smiled at the memory.

"Ah." said Fornell. That explained a lot.

"Well are you going to stay out of my way?" asked Gibbs.

Fornell thought about it for a while before curtly nodding his head. "I will Jethro but it will bring trouble to you. You do know that don't you?" he asked.

"I know Fornell. It always does." scowled Gibbs before flicking the switch and stalking out of the elevator.

He stormed into the bullpen. He slammed down into his desk as Tony asked, "What's happening boss?"

Gibbs was about to reply when his phone rang. He picked it up and listened for a couple of seconds. Then he ran down to the lab.

"Boss?" asked Tony.

* * *

Abby and Lizzie were in the lab. Abby was applying her eyeliner. She was using a scalpel as a mirror. Lizzie watched her, admiringly.

"Why do you use a scalpel as a mirror?" she asked.

"'Cos I don't have a mirror." said Abby.

Lizzie smiled. "I think that they should buy you a mirror." Abby gave her a hug. "And pay you for all the over time you do."

"Aaaww!" smiled Abby, "That is sooooo sweet."

"I just wish mum would wake up and then everything would be brilliant." sighed Lizzie.

"Do you want to listen to some depressing music?" asked Abby. Without waiting for an answer she turned up her thrashfist metal.

"That's not depressing." moaned Lizzie, "That's cool. This is depressing." she said as she typed something into youtube.

"Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
Oh, time has passed you by

Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am left in silence

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven

I watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away

Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
And here I am left in silence

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven

I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you  
Why did fate deceive me  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven." Sang Lizzie perfectly in tune with the singer on the video.

Abby sighed. That was depressing. She was just going to say that to Lizzie but Gibbs walked into the lab.

"Jenny's awake!" he exclaimed.

"Yay!" shouted Lizzie as she jumped into his arms.

They rushed to the hospiital and prepared themselves to see her.

**Thanks again to all those who reviewed. For those who didn't know the song was Forgiven by Within Temptation. Thanks again for the reviews! Bye :)**


	7. Carry and found

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**I really hoped you liked the last chapter! The reviews showed it! Thanks a lot. I am running ahead of schedule so here is ch7. Hope you enjoy! OMG I just remembered nobody's been headslapped! That has to change. Yay NCIS album out in four days!!!!!**

Gibbs and Lizzie practically ran into Jenny's room. She was lying in her bed, smiling. She had obviously heard they were coming. Gibbs leaned over straight away and gave her a massive kiss. Jenny was surprised but happy. She didn't know that Gibbs cared that much. Meanwhile Lizzie stood in the background and moaned, "Get a room." Gibbs and Jenny smiled and continued kissing.

When they finally finished kissing Lizzie came and sat down beside her mum.

"How are you feelling?" she asked.

"I'm ok." replied Jenny. "They said I can go home whenever I like but I might need someone to carry me and I will have to use crutches." Jenny scowled at the sticks in the corner of the room. She hated those hateful things.

"I can arrange for you to be carried." smirked Gibbs.

"No way are you carrying me!" exclaimed Jenny.

"I could..." began Gibbs but Jenny abruptly cut him off.

"NO JETHRO!" she moaned. Gibbs scowled. He was going to have to find a way around her.

Jenny pulled herself out of the bed and got dressed. Then she took the hated crutches out of the corner and made her way towards the door.

Gibbs stopped her and asked, "Do you want a piggy back?"

Beforer she could answer GIbbs had pulled her up into his arms. She screamed and kicked her legs. "JETHRO!" she yelled.

"Shhh." whispered Gibbs. "We don't want to make a scene."

"We already have." muttered Jenny underneath her breath. She was going to kill him.

* * *

They all ended up in Abby's lab - again. Jenny sighed. If this was going to come a regualr occurance she was going to have a permanent office down here. Lizzie didn't mind. She had spent the past day in the lab. To her it was a load of fun. Gibbs gave them all a kiss before going upstairs to see his team.

As he walked into the bullpen Ziva stopped him. "Is she fine?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

"When we catch this guy I'm going to break his nose." scowled Ziva. What kind of jerk went around paying people to kidnap and kill little girls and tried to assasinate her and the director of a federal agency? When she found out they were going to die a slow and painful death.

"Everyone listen up!" said Gibbs. The team gathered round anxiously. "We are going to investigate the shooting and get this bastard. Any questions?"

It sounded simple enough. Tony stuck up his hand. Gibbs nodded for him to ask his question. "I thought the FBI was doing that." he said.

"Fornell said he would be happy to stay out of our way." smirked Gibbs.

"Then why are they up there dusting for finger prints?" asked Tony. Gibbs stared at him in shock until Tony started laughing. "Gotcha boss!" he laughed.

Gibbs brought up his hand. Tony felt the familiar pain of a fresh Gibbs' slap. **(There's the head slap)**

The team all grabbed their gear and practically ran up the stairs. Gibbs followed close behind, with a cup of coffee. Lizzie had wanted to see her first crime scene but Gibbs had decided that he didn't want her to see where her mum had been shot. Lizzie had pouted but seemed happy enough to stay with Abby.

"Ziva..." began Gibbs before she interupted.

"Photos." she said.

"Tony..." he began.

"Entrance and exit means for shooter boss." he said before hurrying out to do his work.

"Mcgee..." started Gibbs.

"Finger prints." finished Mcgee.

Gibbs smiled and began sifting through the glass. He looked across the carpet and saw the bloodstains. It made him sick thinking about how close to death Jenny had been. He couldn't bear to loose her or his daughter. What would happen when he had to?

The team quietly worked away. Gibbs found nothing as he sifted the glass fragments. Ziva filled up a whole camera card with pictures. Mcgee used up a whole pot of dust whilst dusting for finger prints. It was going to be a long day and an even longer night.

Gibbs was just letting his mind wonder when he heard Tony shout, "Got something boss!"

Gibbs raced though to where Tony was standing. Unfortunataly he heard a familiar voice and saw a grey head behind him. It was definetaly going to be a long night.

**Thanks for reading! I didn't get many reviews for this chapter but the ones I got were really cool! Please review! I need some songs for Lizzie, Abby and Ziva to sing! Bye :)**


	8. He really cares

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**I only got three reviews for the last chapter so I'm thinking about maybe stopping because people don't seem interested. Thanks to all those who did review! NCIS album out in three days! I've been listening to the previews on the website on repeat! Thanks again to Penelope Louise - faithful reviewer and best friend. I have only had a few suggestions for songs - please give me a hand!**

"What you got Dinozzo?" asked Gibbs and Fornell at the same time. They scowled at each other.

"Stay out of my way Fornell." Moaned Gibbs.

Fornell was about to answer when he remembered his promise. Damn, he thought. He was going to have to find a way around Gibbs.

Gibbs smirked as he bent over Tony. Then he asked what he had again.

Tony held up a scrap of paper. It looked exactly like the one that they had found on Lizzie. The words were different this time though. It read:

**_Two red and one brunette hurt.  
Who's going to be next?  
Will you ever see the ones you love better?  
Keep your head in the game, Jethro._**

Gibbs scowled at the paper. He wanted to scrunch up the paper or, even better, find and punch that bastard.

Gibbs was about to talk to Tony when he felt someone breathing down his collar. He turned to see Fornell. "Are you causing this Jethro?" he asked.

Gibbs gave Fornell a 'do you think' look. Fornell took it as an obvious yes. "Will you ever learn to stop pissing people off?" he asked Gibbs.

Gibbs glared at him and then dragged him to the bullpen. He shoved Fornell in front of the plasma. He expertly flipped the screen to some pictures of the first crime - scene. "Been taking lessons?" asked Fornell. The look on Gibbs' face shut him up.

Fornell gasped as he saw the picture of Lizzie in the alleyway. "This is my daughter." Said Gibbs. Then he showed Fornell a picture of the first note. "This is the note we found on her. We found one of our badges on her." Then he flipped the screen to a picture of Ziva, with blood running out of her arm. Fornell stared at the screen in shock. "Ziva was shot at the scene." Then Gibbs brought up a picture of Jenny – with blood running out of her head and leg. "Both of them are better now but not completely. That bastard is playing some sort of game with me. He wants me to suffer and he's harming the people I love the most first. Just like Ari." Gibbs shuddered at the memory of Ari's game. Now he thought about it this was probably worse.

"Jethro." Said Fornell and then he uttered the words no one had ever heard him say – not even his wife. "I'm so sorry."

Gibbs looked at him, shocked. He knew Fornell meant well but it just seemed so weird that Fornell would utter those words. He hadn't even said them when he had married his ex-wife. "Thanks Fornell." replied Gibbs.

They both shared a look as they stalked upstairs to the crime scene. Sacs stared at them as they walked into the office. He saw the fear in his boss' eyes. Maybe Fornell did really care for Gibbs after all.

Gibbs got a shock as he walked into the office. There was a little figure in front of him. "Lizzie!" he gasped. "you shouldn't be here!"

Lizzie didn't seem to hear. She was staring at the large blood patches on the floor. Her eyes took in the broken glass, the broken chairs and the TV on the floor. "Mum..." her voice trailed off as she realised that the blood belonged to her mum.

At the same second Abby came racing into the office. She was in a state of panic which had been made worse by the five caf-pows she had downed. "OMG Gibbs I lost her! I didn't mean to! She just ran off and then I looked round and then she wasn't there and then I ran and then I came here." she stuttered, "Wait a sec. I am here!"

"Abby." said Gibbs as he put his hands on her shoulders. "She's over there." he said nodding at Lizzie. "You didn't loose her." He gave her a peck on the cheek before picking up Lizzie and heading towards the elevator.

He shut the door and flicked the switch to stop the elevator. He glanced over to see Lizzie slumped in the corner of the elevator. He knelt over her and hugged her. Lizzie had started crying. "Who wants to hurt us?" she choked. "Why us?"

"I have pissed off a lot of people." said Gibbs. Lizzie stared up at him and managed to laugh through her tears. "We found a note on you." he told her. "It said: One down, three to go. The brunette black or red." Lizzie stared up at him in shock. They wanted to hurt Gibbs? "You need to get back to the lab." he smiled. Lizzie nodded.

Gibbs returned to the crime scene a while later with a fresh cup of coffee. It seemed that nothing had happened while he was away. He settled back into a chair that didn't have many glass shards on it. He was just getting comfy when he heard Mcgee shout, "Got something boss!"

**Sorry for another cliffhanger. It's just something I love doing. Please review! I will probably not carry on if i don't get five reviews by tomorrow morning (repeat reviews don't count PENNY!). Sorry I just think it's a waste writing if no one wants to read it. I have to go now Bye :) pls review!**


	9. Tied up

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I hit over five reviews so I will carry on (in the background I see Penny faint with happiness). Thanks again for all the reviews. Really inspiring. Please could I have some more suggestions for songs! Please! I'm aiming for five reviews for this chapter! (but i will still carry on if i don't get them so Penny won't be hospitalized)**

Gibbs stood over the table Mcgee crouched by. In a large splodge of powder he say one single fingerprint. "Good work Mcgee." he said. "Take it to Abby."

Mcgee obediantly made a copy of the fingerprint. Then he ran down to Abby. Tony stared after him. "Mcgoo looks happy to be going to Mrs Abby Mcgee." he said to Ziva. Ziva stared at him in shock.

"Abby and Mcgee got married!" she gasped.

Tony almost killed himself laughing. "The look on your face!" he crowed. Ziva scowled at him before casually grabbing his thumb and twisting it into a painful lock. "Ouch!" moaned Tony. "Do not do that! You evil ninja chick!" Ziva evilly made the thumb lock tighter.

"I am not a chick!" she snarled. She was just about to dislocate Tony's thumb when Gibbs saw what was happening.

"Please don't kill Tony." he asked politly, "I know you want to but sometimes he is useful."

Ziva shrugged and opted for slapping Tony round the face instead. "Hey!" he moaned.

"There you go my little hairy butt." she smirked.

"I thought we got divorced." moaned Tony as he rubbed his face which was quickly becoming a brilliant shade of red.

Gibbs shook his head. Sometimes - well most of the time - his two senior agents acted just like little kids. "I have to go now." he said, "Be good." He walked down to Abby's lab. He knew it was a mistake leaving his two senior agents together but he had to see Abby.

As soon as Gibbs left Ziva began thinking some way to get back at Tony. An idea sprang to her head.

Ten minutes later Tony was tied to the director's chair with some ropes made out of ripped fabric. Ziva walked slowly round him, taunting him and poking him. "Comfy Tony?"

"No." he gasped. Ziva had tied the ropes around his chest and arms painful tight.

"Good." she smiled. She daintily sat on his lap. She pulled his ears. "You have big ears." she said.

"You. Weigh. A. Ton." gasped Tony.

"That's not very nice." she pouted as she twisted his ear.

Tony gasoed in pain. "Please get off Ziva!" he begged.

Ziva pretended to think about it for a while before answering. "No! I am not finished yet." she grinned. Slowly she ran her fingers down the sided of Tony's face. "I'm your wife. I can do anything."

"We got divorced." croaked Tony.

Ziva clocked him one. "You need to learn that I am NOT a chick!" she leared.

Tony nodded. "Your not a chick." he agreed. He was just trying to figure out a wayy to escape when Mcgee walked in.

He stared. He kept staring. Ziva stared back. Tony stared back. "Help!" pleaded Tony.

"Fat chance." said Mcgee. He turned to Ziva. "Gibbs wants you two downstairs in the lab. He said it was bad for you two to be together alone. I can see why."

Ziva smirked before swaggering off. Tony stared at her butt. "Quit staring at my ass Tony!" she yelled. Tony winced as everyone seemed to hear her remark.

"Please help me Mcgee." he begged. Mcgee smirked before taking out his iphone and snapping several pictures.

"This would make a great poster for my living room." he said. Then he knelt down and undid Tony.

Tony flexed his hands and neck. "Bloody hell." he moaned, "She is in a BAD mood."

"Your fault." comented Mcgee.

"Oh yeah." laughed Tony. "You were having a great time with Mrs Mcgee."

Mcgee wiggled his phone. Tony remebered the pictures and shut up. The look on his face could have melted steel. They both made their way down to the lab. Everyone was staring at Tony. He had a slight limp where Ziva had kicked him in the leg. He was going to carry his gun now - always. Then, when he thought about it, he realised guns didn't bother Ziva.

They both walked into the lab. Ziva was picking the dirt out of her fingernails with her big knife. Gibbs was drinking coffee. Lizzie was playing with a swiss army knife (present from Ziva). Abby was typing furiously into her computer.

"You've got a bit of a limp there Dinozzo." smiled Gibbs.

"Ninja problems boss." Tony smiled. He turned round and glared at Ziva. As Gibbs turned round he gave her the finger. Ziva shrugged, swearing didn't bother her.

Just then Abby's computer beeped.

**Dun dun dun! I have to say this was probably the most fun chapter I've ever written Come on you have to have some Torture Tony! It's even better when Ziva's doing the torturing! Please review (gets down on knees and begs) please please please! Bye :)**


	10. Poker and gone

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't written in a while. On Tuesday I spent two hours searching for this cd for mum. I didn't even get to check my mail! On Wednesday I watched Deliverance once and then decided to spend the rest of the night watching it again. It is AMAZING! It's almost as good as recoil! I'm also sorry for the typos. I accidentally saved too many NCIS pics and didn't realise it and I ran out of room on my hard disk (or whatever it is) and couldn't save on word documents. This is for Penny (again) – faithful reviewer and best friend. Also for Mia and Rebecca. Also I only got three reviews for the last chap but 103 hits so please review! Tell me what you think!**

Abby, Ziva, Tony, Mcgee, Jenny, Gibbs and Lizzie stared up at the screen. On it the words 'match found' flashed up and behind was some pictures of fingerprints.

"AFIS match!" shouted Abby. Jenny covered her ears. Lizzie smiled.

Abby brought up the profile. The name said, 'Max Rove'. They stared at a picture of a guy in his mid thirties. He had a kind of blonde bob. Lizzie smirked. "Well ugly." She smiled. Gibbs glared at her. Abby brought up an address, printed it off and gave it to Gibbs.

Gibbs pointed at Tony and Ziva. "You two go get him." Tony scowled at him. Ziva smiled at him.

"But boss……." Moaned Tony.

"What Dinozzo?" he said. His eyes were like ice cold daggers. Tony gulped.

"Nothing boss."

"Don't kill him Ziva." Gibbs yelled after them as they walked to the elevator. To Jenny and Lizzie he asked, "Do you want to come for coffee?"

Jenny glared up at him. "With an armed guard?" she asked acidly. Gibbs took it as a sign to leave.

Lizzie brought the cards and money out from underneath the table and they continued to play poker. "I love playing poker when I'm depressed." Said Jenny.

"I won a hundred dollars off my roommate." Said Lizzie.

"Lizzie!" exclaimed Jenny.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked round the side of the seemingly quiet house. "Feeling better?" asked Ziva cheekily.

"No." scowled Tony. He would have happily hit her but knew that she would block it, break his nose and claim self defence. Life sucked sometimes.

Ziva knocked on the door. "You going to kill him?" asked Tony.

"No." said Ziva, "I will break his nose and claim self defence." She slowly turned round to face him and gave him an evil smirk. "You will be my witness."

Tony sighed and tutted. "So violent." He teased.

Ziva glared at him before pausing. "Something is wrong." She said.

Tony looked at her. When Ziva thought something was wrong something normally was. She crept round the side and looked through the window. She nodded at Tony and he kicked the door down.

They both ran into the house with their guns at the ready, shouting, "Federal agents."

They stopped abruptly when they saw something on the floor. They looked at each other and Tony pulled out his phone and called Gibbs.

"We've got a problem boss." He sighed.

* * *

Gibbs stormed into the house. He glared at the dead body on the floor. Ducky knelt over him. "Who is this man?" he asked Gibbs.

"Max Rove." He spat. "The one who shot at Jenny."

Ducky nodded. That explained Gibbs' manner.

He ordered Ziva, Tony and McGee to 'do something bloody well useful' and stalked outside to think.

"He woke up the wrong side of bed this morning." Moaned Tony. Ziva elbowed him. "Ow." He complained.

"He has had a hard few days." Ziva moaned at him. "Go easy on him."

"Shut up you two." Moaned Mcgee.

"You shut up!" Tony and Ziva moaned at him.

Gibbs walked up behind them and slapped all three of them. "Shut up!" he moaned.

"Why are we all moaning?" asked Ziva. Tony and Mcgee shrugged. Then they finished at the crime scene and went back to NCIS.

* * *

Mcgee, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and Jenny crowded round the plasma in the bullpen. On the plasma were some pictures of the dead Mike Rove. Gibbs glared at him. Jenny scowled at him. Tony, Ziva and Mcgee looked at him. The same question was running through their heads: who would want to do this? It seemed that their was someone paying people to kidnap and / or kill people. None of them could understand it. None of them had really pissed anyone off lately.

"What do we do?" asked Ziva. Gibbs did not reply. "I'll go through Max's phone records." She said.

"I'll go through his computer." Said Mcgee.

"I'll go through his bank details." Said Tony.

"Good." Said Gibbs. Then he stalked off with Jenny back to the lab.

When they got there they found Abby running around in a state of confusion. "She was here. She was. She was!" she was saying over and over again.

"Abs?" asked Gibbs.

"She was here. She was. She was!" said Abby.

Jenny took her by her shoulders. "Calm done!" she said. Abby looked into her eyes. "Now tell us what happened." Said Jenny.

"I went out for fresh caf-pow and now she's gone!" squealed Abby.

"Who?" asked Jenny though she already knew the answer.

"Lizzie!" said Abby.

Gibbs' eyes turned to ice. Jenny's face fell. Abby stared in shock. Lizzie had been kidnapped. Again.

**There you go! Please review! I'm begging you! If it's crap tell me! Sorry about the cliff-hanger. Hopefully more tomorrow. Bye :)**


	11. tattoo and ben zonah

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**OMG I'm sooo happy. Why you may ask? Penny and I ordered season 3 and 4 of NCIS of amazon in our librarians account and they came today! Then I'm going round her house tomorrow and we are going to have an NCIS marrathon!!! But I am also slightly unhappy. Why you ask again? I only got three reviews for the last chapter. Come on people! Please review!**

Gibbs' face had fallen. His hopes and dreams had been smashed. He had lost his one and only daughter. Where would he find her, and would she be in a bad a state as last time? Hundreds of questions ran through his head but he could only answer one at a time. "Bring up the CCTV footage." He told Abby. Abby obediently brought up the footage. The three of them watched a man in a balaclava grab Lizzie and drag her out of the lab. They watched her struggle and scream. They watched the guy hit her. Then they watched him cheerfully wave to the camera. That was the final straw for Gibbs. "That bastard." He snarled. Jenny put an arm around him and dragged him to the elevator. They stepped in and Jenny flipped the switch to stop it.

"Jethro…" she began Gibbs punched the wall.

"That bastard!" he yelled. "He's worse than bloody Ari!"

"Calm down!" Jenny yelled back.

Gibbs glared at her before leaning back into the corner of the elevator. "I can't loose a daughter again, Jen." he sighed.

"Or a wife." Jenny said as she put her arms round his neck and gave him a kiss. Gibbs stared up at her. Jenny realized he looked like a lost and broken little boy.

"Let's go find her." said Gibbs as he angrily slammed down the button to let the lift move. Jenny relaxed. The catastrophe had been averted.

When Gibbs angrily stormed into the lab Jenny followed him quietly. She knew he was probably going to kill the guy that did this. Gibbs stopped abruptly when he saw Abby reviewing the CCTV footage.

"What are you doing?" he asked pointedly.

"Reviewing the tapes." said Abby. It was blindingly obvious, she thought, but she decided to ut Gibbs some slack. "I saw something earlier."

"What?" asked Jenny.

"There!" said Abby as she zoomed in on the guy's forearm. Jenny, Gibbs and Abby could clearly see a tattoo of a snake on it. "I can match it to the database and _voila_!" she smiled.

"Good job Abs." Gibbs told her as he pecked her on the cheek. Then he stalked up to the bullpen. Jenny smiled at Abby before reluctantly following him.

* * *

"Boss?" asked Tony when Gibbs came into the bullpen.

"What?" snapped Gibbs.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked as he shrunk under Gibbs' glare.

"Lizzie has been kidnapped. Again." snarled Gibbs. Everyone in the bullpen froze. Jenny saw Ziva's face turn to stone. She saw Mcgee slowly sit down in his chair. She saw Tony staring into the distance. She knew that Lizzie was fanily to them too.

Ziva grabbed her back and was making her way towards the elevator when Gibbs stopped her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To catch that ben zonah." she snarled.

"Abby might know where he is." said Gibbs as Tony leaned over to Mcgee.

"What did she say?" he whispered to Mcgee.

"son of a bitch." Jenny told them with a smile.

Tony stared at her, with his eyes wide. "Thanks madam director." he said. Jenny Gibbs' slapped him. "Hey!" moaned Tony.

"I'm part Gibbs now." she smiled. Then she stalked back to Abby's lab with Ziva. Tony stared after them until he felt a sharp stinging pain in the back of his head.

"What was that for?!" he asked.

"For staring at her ass." said Gibbs.

* * *

Down in the lab Abby was staring at the caf-pow Lizzie had left behind as her computers worked. She was running the tattoo through the database of known tattoos. She took a slurp of her own caf-pow and glanced at her computer screens. "Nothing." she sighed. Then she tok a handful of gummy bears. When she was sad she needed sugar. She was sad now. She heard footsteps behind her and turmed to see Jenny and Ziva. Ziva had four guns in a belt around her waist, a knife in her hand and a can of pepper spray in her other hand. Abby was pretty sure there was another four knifes and another two guns somewhere else on her. "Hey guys." she said.

"Hi." they both said back.

"You got anything on that ben zohah?" Ziva asked.

"That ben zonah needs to get a better tattoo." sighed Abby. "I hate the colour."

Jenny peered at the tattoo on the screen. "Yeah. That is so ugly."

"I need Gibbs!" moaned Abby. "Whenever he is here I always get something!"

Just then Gibbs appeared in the doorway holding a fresh cup of coffee. "I here." he said. Then Abby's computer beeped.

**Really sorry but this chapter was crap. The next one will be shocking, sad, happy etc etc. Please review! I'm begging you! Sorry about the wait for this half term has been mental. I've been skiing (milton keynes) and shopping and round Penny's actually I have a friend round now. Next chap wil probably be up on sat maybe before. I'm going to go watch bounce on the internet now bye!**


	12. Information

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**19th February:  
Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm not in school but homework has been a pain in the but. I have a book review to write as well (haven't done). This chapter should be good I have wanted to write it for a while. Thanks again for all the reviews.**

"FEDERAL AGENTS!" yelled Gibbs as he kicked down the door.

He was wasting no time this time. He was going to catch that bastard and wring his neck. Abby's tattoo match had lead them to an apartment at the rough end of DC. They had passed bare foot children, bruised women and drinking men on the way there. They had been given some strange looks.

The guy who had kidnapped Lizzie was called Bruce 'bull' Willis. He was only eighteen but he already had a fearsome reputation in the neighbourhood. If there was a shopkeeper to be threatened, a mouth to silence or any unpleasant business to deal with he was the man for the job. Gibbs wondered if Bruce was clever enough to be behind all this. Then he remembered that he had put Bruce's brother, John, behind bars. Bruce was definitely out for revenge. Gibbs rounded the corner of the hallway and something made him stop abruptly.

"What you got boss?" whispered Tony.

Gibbs stared down at his feet. Tony looked down and gasped when he saw a small pile of clothing – Lizzie's clothing.

"That ben zonah." Scowled Ziva. 'That bastard' thought Gibbs.

He scooped up the clothing and carried on into the next room. Ziva, Tony and Mcgee followed him. The next room was the kitchen. It was empty apart from some empty tumblers. Gibbs sniffed them.

"Gin." He announced.

They continued into the next room and were shocked by what they saw. There was only a bed in the room. Curled up in the sheets by the headboard was Lizzie. She was naked and was staring at the opposite edge of the bed. She was shaking and blood poured from the cut on her cheek. Gibbs ran to her and put his arms around her. Quickly, he slid her top over her head and he handed Lizzie her blue jeans. She snapped out of shock for a minute. After she got dressed she fell back into Gibbs' arms and cried. Gibbs hugged her before glaring at the rest of the team.

"Go get him!" he scowled. Tony and Mcgee obediantly ran off. Ziva stayed where she was. Gibbs glared at her but she stood her ground.

"Medical attention." she said as an excuse to stay. Gibbs scowled but let her stay.

"Did he?" asked Gibbs but he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Lizzie whispered through her tears. That bastard had raped her. "He is going to pay." she scowled.

"He will." Ziva promised her as she gently stroked her cheek. Like father like daughter, she thought.

Gibbs was abobut to say something when a shout inturrupted him. "Got something boss!" shouted Tony.

Ziva picked up Lizzie and cradeled her in her arms. Gibbs nodded thanks before running to see Tony. Ziva started to sing quietly to her. It was a hebrew song - the same one she had sang to Ari's dead body after she had killed him.

Gibbs stepped into the room which was a spare room. He looked around in partial amazement. The room had pictures of everyone on the team posted on the wall. Abby, Ducky, Mcgee, Jenny.... Unerneath was a scrap of paper with practicaly their lives on it. Gibbs' had about Rose, his partial retirement, his purple heart.... Tony's had about his childhood, him being framed, Jeane Benoit..... It was the same for all of them. Gibbs was happy to see that Ziva's was very short and had nothing about Ari being her brother on it. There was maps on the floor and there was a swish laptop in the corner.

"No was did he buy that." smiled Mcgee. "I can't even afford that."

"Wow." said Tony, "World wide best seller can't afford it."

"I'm getting one." said Mcgee. "It's not out until next year."

"Oh." Tony said, always disappointed at not being able to take the mick out of Mcgoo.

Mcgee booted up the laptop and grinned like a six year old at the prospect of using it. He typed as quickly as he could and was soon into a hidden partition on the hard drive. He gasped when he saw what was on it. "There is a mole!" he announced.

Gibbs leaned over his shoulder and felt like kicking the screen. It had all their personel files on there! It even had Ziva's mossad personel file on it. Luckily for her it was all in hebrew.

* * *

It was now dark. Gibbs was staring out of the window in the hospital. He had his cup of coffee and took a sip as rain streaked down the window. Jenny was seeing Lizzie. She had been admitted to hospital. Ziva had treated her like a little sister and carried her all the way to the ambulance and stayed with her. Gibbs smiled. They were like family at NCIS.

Jenny stepped out the room the room and shut the door behind her. She glared at Gibbs before grabbing his coffee and drinking it all.

"I needed that." she smiled as she wiped her mouth.

**26th February:  
Sooooooo sorry about no updates for ages - fanfic wouldn't let me log on. I'm hoping to post another chap 2night. I'm listenin 2 the NCIS album non stop its amazin!!!! Please review!!! please please please!!!!!!!**


	13. What?

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**Sooo sorry about being slow with this chapter - I have been so busy. I will try to get another chapter up no tues. My stats for the last chap was 72 visitors and five reviews. So that means 67 of you didn't reviiew. Please review!!!! Lets see if i can get 8 reviews this time!**

Gibbs leaned his back against the wall. Jenny did the same next to him. "What the heck are we going to do?" she asked.

"I dunno." said Gibbs as he forlornly stared into his empty coffee cup.

Tony ran down the corridor and skidded to a halt in front of Gibbs and Jenny.

"We searched the area," he gasped, "And found five girls claiming to be Bruce's girlfriend. I was wondering if I should interrogate them seeing as I'm..." he trailed off as Gibbs gave him a 'look'. "Or not." he sighed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs was sitting in interrogation with sixteen year old school drop out Melissa 'Missy' Maxwell. Behind the mirror Tony tried to look at her legs. Ziva whacked him over the head with her file on Melissa.

"What is with the middle names?" Mcgee wanted to know.

"You only get one if you're cool, McUnCool." Tony explained.

"Thanks." said Mcgee sarcastically.

Meanwhile, in interrogation, Gibbs stared at Melissa.

"Ya can't get me on anyfin." she insisted as she demolished her piece of gum. "I ain't dun nufin part from bein Bruce's girlfriend."

Gibbs stared.

"Honest." The girl exclaimed. She surveyed him for a minute before asking, "Got any gum?"

Gibbs stared.

"Hello?" she asked. She sighed. "Are you one of dos dumb people or sumfin?"

Gibbs sighed and slammed down some pictures of Lizzie on the table. There was one of her in the alley. One of her was in Bruce's apartment. Melissa was shocked but didn't look surprised. She shrugged her shoulders. "My daughter." explained Gibbs.

Melissa stared at the picture before realising something. "That's Bruce's apartment!" she gasped.

"Your boyfriend raped her." he said with disgust.

"That motherfucking...." she started before Gibbs cut her off.

"Ever been in his spare room?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah." sighed Melissa, "The boring one with the pictures and stuff." Her brain slowly began to make the connections. "You were there and the two guys who got me and your daughter!" she exclaimed.

Behind the mirror Ziva chortled. "She wouldn't last a minute here."

"Then there was a really pretty girl there and I thought he was dating her but he said he had to kill her or get someone to kill her." Melissa blabbed on.

The smile was wiped off Ziva's face. She wanted to kill this guy. And fast. Well, she thought, at least the girl thought she was pretty. She glanced at Tony to see if he cared about her. He was stuffing his face with chips. She sighed - typical Tony - and nabbed one.

"Hey!" he moaned.

Ziva glared at him. Sometimes she loved him and sometimes she wanted to kick his ass. Was that natural?

* * *

Gibbs had finished interrogating Melissa. She had no imformation he needed. Behind the mirror Tony sighed noisily.

"One down, four to go." he moaned.

"I'm going to help Abby." Mcgee told them as he stalked out.

* * *

Melissa stepped out into the corridor and sighed. She had been stuck with NCIS for the best part of the day. She had things to do, people to see and could live without being interrogated by a thick guy. As she turned the corner she saw four other girls glaring at each other. She recognised some of them from her neighbourhood.

"Wot are u doin here?" she demanded.

"Same as u hun." scowled one of the girls whose name was Alesha.

"I was Bruce's girlfriend." smiled Melissa, "You were his cleaner, right."

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony stepped out of the interrogation room and walked down the corridor. They were surprised to see Mcgee who told them that Abby had something. As they walked to the elevator they found five girls and two NCIS probies blocking the corridor.

"I WAS BRUCE'S GIRLFRIEND!" one of the girls screeched as she open handedly slapped another girl round the face.

Tony laughed and Mcgee quickly got out his phone, anticipating a bitch fight.

"I WAS!" screamed another as they punched one of the probies in the stomach.

Gibbs and Ziva raced in to break up the fight as it got out of control. Punches were flying everywhere. Tony laughed as someone's hair extensions fell out. Ziva shouted over someone's head to Gibbs.

"I'll deal with this." she yelled.

Tony, Mcgee and Gibbs stared in amzement as Ziva launched into a flying kick. With a quick double handed jab one of the girls fell to the floor. As another girl approached her Ziva struck out a powerful back kick. The girl doubled over before dropping to the floor. The other three closed in on Ziva and she crouched down into a little ball before jumping up and knocking them all flying.

Ziva walked over to them and stared at them. "What?" she asked.

**Please review!!!!! pls, pls pls!!!!**

**Bye :)**


	14. Nothing

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**Really sorry about the delay - mum took my computer again. Fanfiction has now been blocked at school so I am stuck. Sorry if this is short and crap. Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews in the last chapter. This chapter is for Penny (Penelope Louise) who writes brilliant fanfics and has been sooo patient. Also because she had two major exams yesterday and is probably doing her homework and sulking now. Please review!**

"What?" asked Ziva as Mcgee, Tony and Gibbs stared at her.

Gibbs was the first to recover. "You weren't supposed to knock them out!" he moaned, "The Director is going to give me hell!"

"They will be fine." sighed Ziva, "They will just have a tiny headache. That is all."

Gibbs sighed before turning to Mcgee. "What did Abby want?" he asked.

"She didn't say." said Mcgee as he led the trio to the elevator. He pressed the down the button. The lift doors soon opened and they were almost knocked over by the volume of Abby's music.

"TURN IT DOWN ABS!!!!" yelled Gibbs over Android Lust's Hole Solution.

Abby sighed and obediently turned it down.

"Hey Energizer Abby!" said Tony.

Abby sighed again. "You have been talking to the guys in the mail room again, haven't you." she moaned.

"What did you want Abs?" asked Gibbs impatiently. He was wasting the time he could have been spending with his daughter.

"There were two guys in the room." she announced. Her face seemed to harden and she looked upset.

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Tony.

"Not if he raped Lizzie as well and I can't find his name through fingerprints or DNA." scowled Abby.

Gibbs' face turned to stone. Mcgee saw the look on his face and stepped up to the spare computer and started typing. Ziva puled out her knife and slammed it into the wooden frame of one of Abby's counters.

"Hey!" moaned Abby.

"Sorry." said Ziva as she grabbed her knife. She hadn't meant to stab the counter. She did it without thinking. Ziva stalked out of the lab. She was closely followed by Gibbs and Tony.

When they arrived in at the bullpen Ziva and Tony obediently stepped up to their desks and started walking. Gibbs stormed straight to the elevator.

He quickly drove to the hospital. He broke five speed limits and executed an illegal u turn. When he got to the hospital he stormed straight to Lizzie's room. Jenny stood outside of the door and looked slightly more relaxed than the last tme Gibbs saw her. She was leaning against teh wall and she held a strong cup of coffee in her hand.

"She is awake." she told Gibbs as he stepped up to the door.

"Good." said Gibbs as he turned the doorknob, "We need some answers."

He was slightly shocked at the small frail figure in the corner of the bed.

The scar on Lizzie's cheek had been stitched up. The start, black thread contrasted against her chalky, pale skin. One of her eyes was black. She looked shocked and scared.

"Lizzie?" asked Gibbs.

Lizzie nodded slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Lizzie quietly.

"I need some answers." he told her. "You were raped, yes?"

Lizzie nodded.

"By two guys?" asked Gibbs.

Lizzie nodded.

"Do you know their names?" asked Gibbs.

"Bruce and Jack Porter." choked Lizzie. She was on the verge of tears. She was also mad at herself. Why couldn't she stop remembering?, she asked herself over and over again.

Gibbs nodded. Jenny glared at him. Why didn't she know this?

"Have they done a rape kit yet?" Jenny asked Lizzie.

Lizzie shook her head.

"You need one." said Jenny gently.

She hugged Lizzie and glanced up at Gibbs. He nodded – his questioning was finished. He had all the answers he needed. He got up and left them. As he walked out of the door and glanced back. He didn't see his boss and his child. He saw a mother and a child, his lover and his child.

When he was outside the door he was met by a figure with grey hair. He swore under his breath.

"Fornell." he said out loud.

"Gibbs." said Fornell.

"Why are you here?" Gibbs scowled.

"We think we made a breakthrough." said Fornell.

"Really?" asked Gibbs in amazement. He had never expected the FBI to get anywhere.

"Nah." said Fornell. "I just wanted to get away from Sacs."

"How bad is he?" asked Gibbs.

"Bad." sighed Fornell.

"That bad?" smirked Gibbs.

They were walking down the corridor when Ziva came skidding down the corridor. "Abby's got something." she smiled.

"What?" asked Gibbs and Fornell at the same time.

**Thanks sooo much for all the reviews again. I've been writing this on the sly (my parents don't know at all) so it will probably have some typos and it probably isn't that good. PLease tell me in your reviews!**

**Bye :)  
**


	15. Bar and friends

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**8th march:  
Sorry, I am really tired but I need to write. This is another one on the sly - mum stole my computer! (n my ipod n my ds)I'm listening to Sometime around Midnight by Airborne Toxic Event. They sing on the NCIS album n their song 'I don't wanna be on TV' is played on the ep called Deliverance. Abby is well cool dancing to it! This is probably really bad and I need at spirit boost n reviews will help that. I can't believe I've hit 70 reviews! (I'm really bad at getting reviews) plus this has been C2'd!!!!!!! (thnxs penny) Please review!**

Abby was hysterically jumping up and down in the lab. She had three empty caf-pows sitting by her. Lizzie's last caf-pow was still sitting on the edge of the table, untouched.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!!!" cried Abby. "I got something! I got something!"

Gibbs sighed and set down the fresh caf-pow he had brought for her on the table. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Abs." He warned.

Abby stood still. She took deep breathes. Fornell stared at her curiously.

"Emotion control course." She smiled at him.

"Ah." Said Fornell. This girl was weird.

"What do you have Abs?" demanded Gibbs.

"Be still oh impatient one and I will show you." Declared Abby.

Gibbs glared at her. "Don't make me start slapping you like I do Dinozzo." He scowled.

"You wouldn't!" gasped Abby. She saw the look on Gibbs' face. "You would!"

"Can we get on?" interrupted Fornell. Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"I found out the other guy's name." Smiled Abby proudly.

"Jack Porter." Sighed Gibbs.

Abby scowled. "Are you magic and mysterious or something?" she demanded.

"Lizzie told me." Sighed Gibbs.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" gasped Abby.

"Yeah." Said Fornell. Something weird was going on.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!" screeched Abby.

"Room 106." Gibbs told her as she ran out of the lab.

As soon as Abby had left Fornell stared at Gibbs. He knew the forensic scientist was strange – but not that strange.

Fornell watched one of his oldest friends circle around the cluttered lab. He stopped every so often to fiddle with something. Fornell could see the anger, the sadness and the impatientness on his face. Gibbs never showed his emotions but this time they showed through. Fornell knew Gibbs was centered around his daughter now. He knew this meant a lot.

Gibbs walked around the table. An object caught his eye. He picked up a paper receipt with Bruce's signature on the back. He stared at the address on it before reaslising something.

"I know this bar!" he exclaimed.

"Really." said Fornell.

"I'll get Ziva and Dinozzo to check it out." said Gibbs.

He almost ran up to the bullpen before chucking the receipt at Tony. "GO." he told them. Obediantly they scrambled to the lift, packing their bags as they went.

"I am driving." smirked Ziva.

"No you are not." smiled Tony.

"Yes I am." said Ziva, "I have the keys."

"So." said Tony.

"And I have a knife." smiled Ziva.

"Your driving." sighed Tony.

* * *

About ten minutes later Tony and Ziva arrived at the bar. They had been pulled over by the police once. Ziva had flashed her badge, fluttered her eyelashes and drove off. Tony had slunk low in the passenger seat and pretended he wasn't there. As they stepped out of the bar they saw the sun was just disappearing over the horizon. To Ziva it was beautiful and symbolic. To Tony it didn't really mean anything.

Inside the bar it was murky and crowded. Cigarette smoke lingered in the air and you could smell the alcohol. Several people stared at Tony and Ziva. Some were worried. It was pretty obvious they were cops, by the three guns in Ziva's belt, the sly grin on her face and Tony's suit and the badge at his hip.

They walked up to the bar and stood up in front of the bartender. He was an old, fat guy with a balding head. There was a grubby air about him which probably had something to do with the horrible collection of stains on his shirt. He took one look at them and walked away.

"How rude." scowled Ziva.

"Yeah." said Tony. He was a bit miffed - what happened to cute female bar tenders?

Tony's aggravation was lifted when a young girl with a miniskirt and sleeveless top walked up to them.

"Hey." she said, "Sorry my dad doesn't understand that much American."

Tony smiled widely at her. Ziva elbowed him in the stomach. "Have you seen these men?" she asked the girl as she showed her the mug shots of Bruce and Jack he had permanently with her.

"Yeah." smiled the girl. "They are regulars."

"Anything unusual about them?" asked Tony.

"Kinda." said the girl.

"And you meant...?" asked Ziva.

"Real quiet. Always plotting in the corner. Met another guy here but he never showed his face or drunk anything." she said.

"Can we have your CCTV tapes?" asked Tony.

"Sure." smiled the girl. She was just walking off when Tony's phone rang - playing the mission impossible theme tune.

Ziva sighed as Tony picked up the phone. He always had to attract soo much attention to himself!

"Gibbs?" asked Tony into the phone.

**9th march:  
Tnxs 4 readin this!** **I'm still listenin 2 somtime around midnight and also Where I stood by Missy HIggins (played at the end of the ep called recoil) I've also got hayfever n my eyes are all awful n my throats scratchy. I need some spirit boost so pls review!!!! **

**Bye :)  
**


	16. Surprise

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I am still a bit ill but your reviews made me a bit better! Mum still has my computer, ipod n ds (gets down on knees and begs 'I NEED MY IPOD N COMPUTER' in background) Thanks again to Penny**

"Where the hell are you DiNozzo?" demanded Gibbs.

"Ummm…. Getting the CCTV tapes."

"And it is taking you how long?" scowled Gibbs.

"Here they are." Said Tony. "Coming back to base now Boss."

Tony flipped the phone shut and smiled at the bar tender.

"Thanks." He said. Ziva elbowed him. Tony elbowed her back. Ziva snatched the tapes and stalked off to the car. "She has a short fuse." He told the bar tender. She smirked.

Tony fell into his seat in the car and smiled. "She was HOT!" he sighed.

Ziva slammed the car into gear and reversed quickly across the parking lot. Tony was thrown forward and then backwards.

"CHRIST ZIVA!" he moaned. "Keep things in perspective."

"You should have kept your eyes off her butt." She scowled.

"You know me." Smiled Tony. He recognized the look on Ziva's face. "You are jealous." He smiled.

"Are not!" she exclaimed as she swerved past an SUV.

"Are too." Laughed Tony as he slammed into the side of the car.

"I am not talking to you." Scowled Ziva.

Soon they skidded into a space in the NCIS parking lot. Tony winced as the tires squealed. Ziva smiled in satisfaction as the car missed the barrier by inches. She picked up the tapes, slammed the door and stormed off.

Tony stepped delicately out of the car. He shut the door and then ran after Ziva.

"Wait up!" he yelled after her. She stormed on ahead.

Tony finally caught up with her in Abby's lab. She was leaning in the corner, smirking, as Gibbs stormed round the lab.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" he scowled.

"Here boss." Smiled Tony as he ran into the lab.

"'Bout time DiNozzo." Sighed Gibbs. "You take for bloody ever."

"Thanks boss." Smiled Tony as he felt a dull throbbing in his head.

"Pleasure." Smiled Gibbs.

Abby started jumping up and down. "Yay! Yay!" she shouted as she jumped.

"What?" asked McGee. He was still trying to find Jack Porter's phone records - he was in such a poor neighbourhood they didn't really keep them.

"I've found the guy on the CCTV tapes. I'm running his face through the photo database." She smiled.

"Good." Said Gibbs as he presented her with the caf – pow he had hidden behind his back. Abby grabbed it and took a long slurp.

"Now we just have to wait." Sighed Ziva.

"I hate waiting." Said Tony and Gibbs at the same time. They glared at each other.

Fornell walked into the lab, chewing his gum.

Gibbs smiled. "Got sick of Sacs?"

"Yeah." sighed Fornell. "He was all, 'document this' and 'email that'. What the heck is the point?"

"Leave it to the young uns." smiled Gibbs.

Tony, Mcgee, Abby and Ziva stared at them. They didn't get the old guy jokes or why Fornell was there. Before they had the chance to ask Sacs came running through the lab door.

"Sir!" he exclaimed. "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hey." grunted Fornell.

Just then Abby's computer beeped. Everyone turned and stared up at the driver's licence on the plasma. Everyone in the room instantly recognized the picture in the photo.

"Sacs?" asked Tony delightedly. The guy who believed he was a murderer was a guy who paid hit men to kidnap, murder and rape people. This had made his day - actually his year.

"No way." said Fornell.

"You are dead." snarled Ziva as she pulled her knife out of her belt.

Gibbs purposly stepped in front of her and lowered the knife. "Later." he promised her, much to Sacs' despair.

"Why?" asked Fornell. He was still in shock.

* * *

Ten minutes later Sacs was sitting in interrogation. Gibbs stared at him from his seat. Fornell glared at him from behind the screen. Tony laughed at him from behind the screen. Ziva tried to think about the most painful way of killing him. Mcgee just looked at him.

"You going to ask me anything?" asked Sacs.

"Your going to tell why you did it, how you did it and then you are going to jail." said Gibbs emotionlessly.

"Am I?" smiled Sacs. On the outside he looked calm and collective but on the inside he was really nervous. He had watched Gibbs make a 12 stone soccer player cry.

"You can start whenever you like." said Gibbs as he looked at his watch.

"Well........." started Sacs.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!!!!! Did I surprise you? Are you all guessing why he did it? If the answer to both of those questions is yes then good. In your reviews you can tell me your theories- ill be interested. Sorry it took so long to get this up - mum has been a pain in the butt. Please review!**

**Bye**

**:)**


	17. Why?

**Title:** Messenger or not?

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Yet again someone is out to kill all the women in Gibbs' life. The team find a young girl half dead in an alleyway. In her hand is a note for Gibbs. Is she the messenger or something more?_

**Characters:** _Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Lizzie, Agent Sacs, Fornell and lots of other people who I haven't thought up names for._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own N_CIS_ or any of the characters in it or Cote de Pablo's hair (dang it). I do own Lizzie and all the other people who I haven't thought up names for yet._

**Thanks for all your reviews! I'm kinda sad....I only got three reviews!**

"Jenny Shephard killed my brother."

Gibbs could almost feel the silence in the room. Tony and Mcgee stared in amazement from behind the mirror.

"When?" asked Gibbs. He tried to keep out the anger in his voice.

"In '99." Said Sacs cunningly.

Gibbs almost gasped as he skimmed through his memories. He was almost one hundred percent certain Sacs meant Paris. And if he did, that was bad. Very bad. "Where?" asked Gibbs.

"Paris." Said Sacs as he stared deeply into Gibbs' impassive blue eyes.

Gibbs skimmed through his memories again. A conversation popped into his head:

**Jenny**: I'm flashing back to Paris. In 99. Not what you're thinking.  
**Gibbs**: No? Then what?  
**Jenny**: I remember you covering for another agent. Who messed up.  
**Gibbs**: What agent was that?  
**Jenny**: You know damn well what agent.  
**Gibbs**: Oh you mean the time you shot that guy?

He never knew that guy was connected! Jenny always had to get the important guys, didn't she!

"So you are back for revenge." Said Gibbs emotionlessly.

Sacs' eyes glimmered as he realised he had riled Gibbs. "Yep. Finding out you had a daughter with her was just so perfect. A way to get you both. Two fish with one hook." He almost smiled.

A thick, glittering, unnerving anger built up in Gibbs. He tried to shove it away but he couldn't. He slammed his hands down on the table as he stood up.

"You asshole!" he shouted as he stormed out of the room.

Sacs just sat at the table and laughed. He stared at the mirror. He smoothed his hair down. The he smiled.

"I got my revenge."

Ziva stalked into the interrogation room.

"And now you are going to pay for it." She smirked.

"How?" smiled Sacs.

Ziva stared at him. This guy really was an idiot. "You are going to spend the rest of you life in prison."

Sacs shrugged. "Small price to pay."

"You paid people to try to kill me and the director. And to kill a thirteen year old girl. When that didn't work you paid them to rape her." she scowled.

"I did it for my brother." Sacs said.

"And now I am going to get revenge." Ziva said as she pulled out a gun and aimed it at Sacs' head. Sacs looked like he was going to pee his pants. "Be prepared to die."

Sacs held up his hands. "I was only doing it for my brother!" he protested.

"Oh shit." Said Gibbs from behind the mirror as he realised what was going on. He stormed into the room and lowered the arm that held the gun.

"As much as I would like you to kill him, I can't let you." Gibbs explained.

Ziva stormed out of the room. Gibbs turned around to face Sacs.

"You are going to prison for life." Gibbs said.

Sacs shrugged. "I don't care." He said.

Gibbs sighed. Trying to get Sacs to feel guilty was too hard. For once in his life he was going to give up. Sacs was going behind bars and he had his family. Life was practically perfect now. He joined them in the lab. It had become their central meeting place. Lizzie, Jenny, Ziva, McGee, Tony and Abby stood around chatting happily. Lizzie sat on one of the counters. McGee was writing her a puzzle to crack. Ziva stood behind her with her arms around her. Tony was chatting with Jenny. Gibbs stood in the doorway and realised that this was his family. Only one person was missing. That person stepped through the door and held up a bottle of scotch.

"Drink Jethro?" he asked.

"Okay Duck." Gibbs smiled. He grabbed a couple of beakers from one of the cupboards, sniffing them first to make sure they were clean. Ducky poured him a glass.

"To family." Gibbs said as he raised his glass.

Everyone turned his way. They either held up a caf – pow, a coffee or a smoothie.

"Family." They all said.

* * *

A while later the party had moved upstairs to the bullpen and was in full swing. Tony had a selection of movies laid out for later when they would all go to MTAC. Jenny and Gibbs were sitting together in one corner. Tony and Ziva were laughing in the other. McGee and Abby were sitting round a computer very close together. That left Ducky and Lizzie. She was amazed by his stories and his storytelling skills. After a while Tony stood up and announced it was movie time. Everyone grabbed some popcorn and a drink and went upstairs.

**So sorry about not updating! I'm hoping to hit 100 reviews with this story so I'm aiming for about 10 reviews for this chapter. There will probably be another two chapters and an epilogue. Please review! Press the rectangle button and it will make you and me feel happy :D byeee**


End file.
